Plantar fasciitis involves pain and inflammation of a thick band of tissue, called the plantar fascia, which runs across the bottom of the foot and connects the heel bone to the toes. This band of tissue is what creates the arch of the foot.
Plantar fasciitis is one of the most common causes of heel pain. When the fascia is overstretched or overused, it can become inflamed. When the fascia is inflamed, it can be painful and make walking more difficult. Plantar fasciitis is irritation and swelling of the thick tissue on the bottom of the foot.
Treatment options for plantar fasciitis include rest, massage therapy, stretching, weight loss, night splints, motion control running shoes, physical therapy, cold therapy, heat therapy, orthotics, anti-inflammatory medications, injection of corticosteroids, and in some cases, surgery. However, these treatment options are not successful in all cases. Accordingly, new treatment options for plantar fasciitis are needed.